


Kissing Toll

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama just wants to pee c'mon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wants to use the bathroom but a certain dumbass is in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Toll

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a worded version of this [comic](http://theheadlessgirl.tumblr.com/post/134701438678/kissing-toll). Go check it out before you read this so you have some idea of what to imagine and maybe after looking at both, you check out the rest of their blog :)

He needed to pee.

The desperate sensation woke Kageyama up from his slumber. Still half asleep, he slid out of his bed and trudged around the various objects that were just cast across his bedroom floor.

As much as he tried to focus on where he was going, he couldn’t help but yawn once a dull light hit him. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with an unexpected amount of orange just below his eye line.

Hinata. He had forgotten his little dumbass had stayed over the night which kind of explained the state of his room. Nevertheless it didn’t change the fact that he still needed to pee and Hinata was strategically blocking the way.

“ **Let me by.** ” Kageyama demanded, hoping that the desperation hadn’t shown in his voice.

“ **No.** ” Hinata tried to match his tone.

_No? How dare he deny me my own toilet. I’ll show him…_

Fortunately Kageyama knew one of Hinata’s weaknesses. One that he only found out recently. The red head had very sensitive hair in certain places on his head. Aiming to use that as an advantage, the teen lunged towards the other’s hair only to have the shortie knock his arm away.

“ **Hey!** ” He laughed, inching away slightly to defend himself.

The desperation was getting worse.

_C'mon dumbass move or I’ll end up pissin’ on the floor…_

“ **Not till you pay the toll.** ” Hinata lifted both his hands up defensively as if it wasn’t his idea in the first place.

The black haired teen wasn’t in the mood for playing games. He just wanted to pee. He settled for trying to trick Hinata with his speed but unfortunately for Kageyama the other was just too fast.

His patience had run out. He grabbed Hinata’s left shoulder and pushed the smallest of the two against the wall with force. In response, the red head clenched onto Kageyama’s arm.

“ **Kageyama! It’s a kissing toll!** ” Hinata struggled against his hold.

_K-kissing toll?_ He flustered and relaxed his grip. His cheeks and ears burnt up at the sudden request and an uneasy feeling welled in his stomach.

Sighing and giving in, Kageyama leant down and planted a delicate kiss on the bright orange locks.

“ **Can I go now?** ” The rosiness still hadn’t drained away.

“ **No.** ” Hinata wore a smug look on his face and his arms were crossed. So he had been reduced to pleading.

“ **Hinata- I have to pee…** ” His hands had started twitching and balling up.

“ **Inflation these days is steep~** ” Somehow now Hinata managed to look smug but just as cute squishing up his cheeks.

_Okay whatever. A little more effort then._

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s free hand and brought them both closer together. Using the wall as leverage he leant down again and proceeded to ravish Hinata in mellow kisses spread all over his cheek.

The red head’s giggles died down as their fingers intertwined in one another’s, softly gripping.

“ **You may pass.** ” Hinata puffed, trying to catch his breath.


End file.
